Chalk and Cheese
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: What happens when Harry asks Draco out, but Harry misinterperates Draco's actions?
1. Chalk and Cheese Part 1

**Disclaimer: Before I say anything, I wish JKRowling all the luck she could get. I hope you win, or whatever is the appropiate word for this! Anyhow, JKRowling owns Harry Potter. Not the person! :O The series ... Durrr.**

**A/N: I don't think I've ever wrote something like this before. Only writing. Hmm... This is Draco/Harry. Hope you enjoy! Written in Harry's Point-Of-View.**

* * *

_No._

The word that could be positive, make you happy.

But it could also be a negative word. Harsh, cold.

The only time I wanted a 'yes' was the time he said 'no'.

The only thing I truly want in life.

But, alas, no luck.

His friends are laughing at me, humiliating me.

And mine are sympathetic, saying I'll move on.

But I can't.

Ever since I first saw him, I knew he was special to me.

And that no-one would replace him.

I tried. I truly did try.

But they all lacked the quality he comes with.

It seems, we're not right together.

Opposites. Chalk and Cheese. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Everything is opposite for us.

But they say opposites attract.

Apparantly not here.

I'm depressed. Humiliated. There's no way out of this mess.

Except...

Would he care? No.

My friends would. But they understand.

Tonight. When everyone's gone to dinner.

Astronomy Tower. I can picture it now.

Swaying on the edge of the cold stone tower.

Like diving off a board into a refreshing swimming pool.

Well, this will certainly be refreshing.

I'll see my parents. And Sirius.

This world is better off without me.

I've caused too many deaths by living.

I've made my mind up now. For definate.

I'll write my friends letters. And him.

He'll probably burn it. At least I'd've tried.

Ron's letter first. I'll send off for tickets to the Chudley Cannon match in the holidays.

As for Hermione, books. A big pile of old books I found in the back of the Black vault.

As for my Dragon... my wand. He'll burn it. But I'll know I sent my wand to my love.

At least then, if I chicken out halfway through falling,

I've got no chance of rescuing myself.

I'll sort it all out now.

* * *

I'm standing at the very edge of the tower.

Swaying slightly.

Like on the board at the edge of the refreshing swimming pool.

I can't wait 'til I'm in that refreshing place with my parents, and Sirius.

Goodbye to this world, hello to the afterlife.

To my friends, Au Revoir.

I've sent off my letters explaining what's happening.

They'll be recieving them now.

I can imagine their faces.

I... I'm starting to back out.

_No_, too late now.

_Mum, Dad, and Sirius are waiting for me._

I feel like I can imagine an echo of shoes hitting steps from somewhere in the distance of the tower below me.

_I wish it were my Dragon_.

The sound's becoming louder in my mind.

Reminding me.

Just as I hear a creak behind me, I leap towards my death.

I fall down, my Gryffindor cloak billowing in the wind.

Gryffindor and Slytherin. Chalk and Cheese.

_I love you_, I whisper before blacking out from the impact.

* * *

**A/N2: Review?**


	2. Chalk and Cheese Part 2

**Disclaimer: Same as the first part. Written in Draco's Point-Of-View.**

* * *

When he asked me to be his boyfriend, the first thing I did was laugh. Laugh in relief. He felt the same way as me.

But my friends took it the wrong way. They thought I was laughing at him because he was gay. Or because he was in love with me.

I saw his face fall, tears forming in his eyes, those beautiful eyes. I opened my mouth to apologise about my friends, but, too late. He'd already turned and fled the scene, my friends howling with laughter at the sight of the heart-broken Boy-Who-Lived running down the corridor, his friends following closely.

I felt the need to follow too, to comfort him, to tell him I felt the same. But my friends had already moved, going towards Charms, leaving me in the corridor, torn between whether to go to Charms, or go to him.

I went to Charms. All I felt was guilt.

* * *

In all of the lessons we had today, he wasn't there. Just an empty, lonely space, reminding me.

It gets too much, and as soon as the bell goes signalling dinner, I rush out, leaving everyone in the classroom puzzled.

In the Great Hall, I sit at the very end of the table, wanting to be alone.

In the middle of eating something tasting of cardboard, three owls swooped into the hall.

Everyone watched in wonder as the school owls swooped down at the youngest Weasley boy, and Granger, and the other directly at me. The owls simultaneously dropped the letters infront of the receivers, and flew off again.

I looked at the letter suspiciously before deciding to open it.

_Draco,_

_I know you will make fun of me for writing to you, but this is the last thing I'll ever write._

_This morning really hurt me. Hurt me deeply. I truly do love you. Ever since I first saw you in Madam Malkin's getting fitted for new robes. Something just made me want to know you._

_But now, I never will. I dunno how to really say this. Perhaps Astronomy Tower? No, I'm not asking you out again. Just think. It's a long way to fall if you were to step off the edge and plummet down towards the grass._

_I leave to you my wand. Do whatever you want with it. You'd probably burn it. I don't care anymore._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I picked up his wand, and a split-second later, I ran off, towards the stairs, towards the seventh floor, towards the Astronomy Tower.

I barely registered the clattering feet of Weasley and Granger behind me, I concentrated on getting to him before he took his life.

At last, I reached the door at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It creaked open, and just as I got it open, I saw a black haired figure lean forwards on the edge, and fall.

My heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped inflating, my muscles stopped working.

_No. No! Please!_ I thought.

Suddenly, I lunged into action, hung over the edge desperately, his wand in my hand. I aimed it at the falling body, and with all the power I could muster, shouted a powerful Cushioning Charm. My voice echoed. I glanced around and saw Weasley and Granger pointing their wands at him too.

I looked down just in time to see him land.

I just hope it worked.

* * *

I elbowed and shoved my way through the crowd returning to their common rooms.

_Why do they have to end dinner NOW of all times?_

I accidently elbow fellow Slytherin's, but I don't care about them.

I only care for him now.

I finally escape the crowd and rush over to the huddled figure on the grass.

There's no blood. Good.

I kneel down, not caring for my expensive clothes.

I feel for a pulse. _There's one!_ It may be faint, but it's still there!

I nearly laugh in relief, but I stop myself. The last time I did that, it sent him into throwing himself off the tower. Not a good thing.

I lift him up, one arm under his legs, the other under his neck.

I see Weasley and Granger approaching. I nod my head, indicating he's alive.

They nod back, and go back to the school, me following, making sure I had a clear pathway to the hospital wing.

* * *

_He's stable_.

Thank Merlin.

Those strong Cushioning Charms worked.

Madam Pomphrey goes over to the door and starts ordering everyone to leave. Except from Weasley, Granger and I.

I immediately rush over to him.

The beautiful angel that haunts my dreams.

The black hair that often brushed against my cheek in my fantasies. The tanned skin against mine. The glasses which are placed on him now, shielding those beautiful green eyes that hypnotise you.

Without realising it, I had his hand in my two, stroking it with my thumbs, tears falling freely down my cheeks.

He stirs and mumbles.

I look up, alert.

He wakes up properly and blinks a few times before seeing us three.

Granger tugs on Weasley's arm, urging him away from his bedside.

He looks at me questioningly, and opens his perfect mouth to ask something.

I cut him off by kissing his hand gently.

"I love you too, Harry," I say, poring my heart into those five words.

He grins, his grin lighting up the whole ward, his face becoming the one that is often found in my dreams.

He sits up and leans forwards, his thin arms wrapping around my waist.

"I love you too, Draco," he says back.

I grin too, pulling him closer to me.

Our very own Gryffindor and Slytherin _were_ meant to be together. Chalk and Cheese.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there was 10 words of dialogue, but ah well. Review!!**


End file.
